Taro Bando
Taro Bando is a sound engineer who works for Nintendo. He has often provided sound programming and sound effects on several titles on the ''Mario Kart'' and ''Animal Crossing'' franchises among others. He also composed the soundtrack of the games ''Mole Mania'' and ''F-Zero X''. In recent years, Bando has also been mostly involved as a sound supervisor in the Mario series. Production History * ''Super Mario Kart'' (1992) - Sound Composer sound programming only * ''Stunt Race FX'' (1994) - Sound Composer * ''Mole Mania'' (1996) - Sound Composer * ''Mario Kart 64'' (1996) - Sound Programmer sound effects * ''F-Zero X'' (1998) - Sound Composer, Sound Effects * ''Mario Party'' (1998) - Sound Support * [[Super Smash Bros.|''Super Smash Bros.]] (1999) - Original Game Staff ("F-ZERO X" Original Sound Composing) * [[F-Zero X Expansion Kit|''F-Zero X Expansion Kit]] (2000) - Sound Composer, Sound Effects * ''Doubutsu no Mori'' (2001) - Sound Effect Program * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) - Original Game Staff (Music Composition: F-Zero X) * ''Animal Crossing'' (2001) - Sound Effect Program * ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (2002) - Sound Library Programming * ''Doubutsu no Mori e+'' (2003) - Sound Effect Program * ''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' (2003) - Sound Effects * ''Mario Pinball Land'' (2004) - Mario Series SFX * ''Mario Power Tennis'' (2004) - Sound Effects * ''Yoshi Touch & Go'' (2005) - Programming Support * ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (2005) - Sound Support * ''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' (2005) - Sound Effects * ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' (2006) - Sound Supervisor * ''Wii Sports'' (2006) - Sound Effect / Programming, Sound Recordist * ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' (2007) - Sound Supervisor * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Programming * ''Mario Super Sluggers'' (2008) - Sound Support * ''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' (2008) - Sound Effects * ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' (2009) - Sound Supervisor * ''Steel Diver'' (2011) - Sound Effects * ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (2011) - Sound Supervisor * ''Mario Kart 7'' (2011) - Sound Effects * ''Pikmin 3'' (2013) - Sound Effects & Programming * ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' (2013) - Sound Effect * ''Steel Diver: Sub Wars'' (2014) - Sound Effects * ''Mario Kart 8'' (2014) - Sound Effects * ''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' (2015) - Character Voice Supervisor * ''Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge'' (2016) - Music Supervisor * ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' (2016) - Sound Supervisor * ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' (2017) - Sound Designer * ''Mario Sports Superstars'' (2017) - Sound Supervisor * ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' (2017) - Sound Effects * ''Mario Party: The Top 100'' (2017) - Sound Supervisor * Ring Fit Adventure (2019) - Sound Design Special Thanks * ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' (2007) * ''Mario Kart Wii'' (2008) * ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * Skylanders: Superchargers (2015) * ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' (2016) * ''ARMS'' (2017) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(2018) - Original Game Supervisor Song Credits [[Mole Mania|Mole Mania]] * Title Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * File Select -- Composition & Arrangement * Level Select Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Forest Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Reading Sign -- Composition & Arrangement * Recover Health -- Composition & Arrangement * Warp -- Composition & Arrangement * Ready? -- Composition & Arrangement * Cabbage Minigame -- Composition & Arrangement * Puzzle Solved -- Composition & Arrangement * Lose a Life -- Composition & Arrangement * Boss Intro -- Composition & Arrangement * Boss Battle Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Boss Defeated -- Composition & Arrangement * Big Cabbage -- Composition & Arrangement * Saved a Mole Kid -- Composition & Arrangement * Evaluation -- Composition & Arrangement * 100 Points -- Composition & Arrangement * Beach Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Pipe Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Snow Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Heading to Level 8 -- Composition & Arrangement * Mole Kidnapping -- Composition & Arrangement * Danger! -- Composition & Arrangement * Jinbe's Castle Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Final Boss -- Composition & Arrangement * Saved the Mole Mother -- Composition & Arrangement * Credits Theme -- Composition & Arrangement [[F-Zero X|F-Zero X]] * Title Theme -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/205 * Car Select -- Composition & Arrangement * Option -- Composition & Arrangement * Start Demo -- Composition & Arrangement * Endless Challenge -- Arrangement * Dream Chaser -- Composition & Arrangement * Fall Down to the Scream -- Composition & Arrangement * Decide in the Eyes -- Arrangement * Devil's Call in Your Heart -- Composition & Arrangement * The Long Distance of Murder -- Composition & Arrangement * Crazy Call at Cry -- Composition & Arrangement * Drivin' Through on Max -- Composition & Arrangement * Climb Up! And Get the Last Chance! -- Composition & Arrangement * Goal Fanfare -- Composition & Arrangement * Goal Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Retire -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement * Grand Prix Ending -- Composition & Arrangement [[F-Zero X Expansion Kit|F-Zero X Expansion Kit'']] * Rainbow Road -- Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/2426 * Rendezvous of Ghost -- Composition & Arrangement * Japon -- Composition & Arrangement Interviews * F-Zero X Staff Interview (via F-Zero Central) * N.O.M.: Animal Crossing (via Shmuplations) * N.O.M.: Sound Effect Creation (June 2001) Trivia * He Was the Expert Nintendo Staff Ghost for DS Delfino Square in Mario Kart Wii References Category:Nintendo people Category:Composers